


Insolitement vôtre - 33 : L'univers merveilleux des Lego

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysithing, Babysitting, Crack, F/M, Family Issues, Legends Never Die, UA, Univers alternatif, Yet dark (in a way)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Nouvelle soirée de babysitting pour Palpatine. Luke et Leia l'entraînent dans la construction de Lego... et leur conversation ramène le Sith dans ses amers souvenirs de jeunesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sais pas trop d'où sort cette idée, exactement... mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour un Sith d'apprendre à jouer avec les petites briques colorées mondialement célèbres x')
> 
> Sidious m'avait manqué, je l'avoue... mais je suis sûre à 200 % qu'il aurait préféré rester loin de moi, pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle soirée de babysitting à son compteur xD

Encore une soirée où Anakin et Padmé s'étaient débarrassés de leur progéniture. Encore une soirée où Palpatine se retrouvait à surveiller que Luke et Leia, six ans, ne cassaient rien dans son appartement.

Afin de canalyser l'énergie débordante des jumeaux Skywalker, le Chancelier / Seigneur Sith les avait mis devant une grosse boîte de Lego, qu'il s'était procuré spécialement pour l'occasion.

Profitant que l'attention des petits était tournée vers les jouets, Palpatine voulut s'éclipser pour s'occuper de quelques dossiers, et peut-être profiter de sa soirée... C'était sans compter sur Leia, qui trottina pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

\- Palpy ! protesta-t-elle. Reste jouer avec nous, s'il te plaît.

Le Sith soupira. Devant son manque manifeste d'enthousiasme, Leia protesta de plus belle et, bientôt, Luke se joignit à elle. Pour faire taire ces insupportables geignements, Palpatine alla s'asseoir de mauvaise grâce avec les jumeaux, au milieu des paquets de Lego fraîchement sortis de leur grande boîte.

\- Palpy..., appela une autre petite voix.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Luke d'utiliser cet horrible surnom que les deux enfants avaient trouvé. Il tourna la tête vers le petit garçon.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda innocemment le blondinet.

Sidious se figea. Mauvaise question, s'il en était une. Luke ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble, occupé à sortir les pièces des sachets transparents.

\- J'ai... eu des frères et sœurs, oui, lâcha-t-il lentement et à contrecœur.

\- _Eu_ ? Ils sont morts ?

La question du petit garçon avait le mérite d'être directe. Même sa sœur lui jeta un drôle de regard. Palpatine se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête, peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

\- Oh..., fut tout ce que Luke, déboussolé et légèrement contrit, parvint à dire.

\- Et tu jouais aux Lego avec eux ?

Leia reprenait l'interrogatoire là où son frère l'avait laissé tomber, apparemment. Quelle serait sa prochaine question ? « Combien tu avais de frères et sœurs ? » _Quatre._ « Comment ils s'appelaient ? » _Arf..._ « Tu les aimais beaucoup ? » _Pas du tout._ « Pourquoi ? » _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires._ « Comment ils sont morts ? » _Je les ai tués. Comme je vais très prochainement le faire avec toi si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes question, espèce de..._

Palpatine inspira profondément pour chasser la rage qui l'avait soudain pris à la gorge. La faute à son imagination, qui était allée un peu loin, et non à cause de la petite fille. Néanmoins, il fallait que les jumeaux cessent de poser des questions après celle-ci – ou il ne répondrait alors plus de rien, dès que les mauvais souvenirs resurgiraient. _Il serait dommage de rendre des cadavres à la place d'enfants demain, lorsque Skywalker viendrait rechercher sa progéniture._

Sidious fit un effort colossal pour revenir à l'instant présent.

\- Non, petite chipie, nous n'aimions pas franchement les Lego, se força-t-il à sourire. Nous perdions toujours quelques petites pièces, mentit-il avec plus d'aisance.

Les jumeaux semblaient cette fois avoir senti son trouble, alors que son esprit vagabondait dans les ténèbres et les souvenirs, et n'osèrent pas aller plus loin. _Parfait._

\- Alors c'est le moment d'y jouer avec nous ! osa tout de même s'exclamer Leia. Cette fois, les pièces ne disparaîtront pas !

Palpatine soupira de nouveau, mais fit bonne figure. Après tout, la soirée aurait pu tourner bien plus mal que cela.

**Author's Note:**

> Je... je voulais écrire un vrai crack, puis Palpatine et ses (anciens ?) problèmes familiaux m'ont rattrapée x'(
> 
> Mais je pense que c'est la version la plus réaliste de toutes les soirées babysitting que j'ai écrites ;) avec toute l'obscurité de Sidious qui menace de s'échapper au grand jour.


End file.
